1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working vehicle.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Known is a conventional working vehicle such that a cabin is installed on the driving part, and that a muffler main-body is installed inside the bonnet of the vehicle-body front part (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-078547). For this working vehicle the exhaust gas pipe, which discharges exhaust from the muffler main-body to the vehicle-body outer part, is disposed in a standing manner in the neighborhood of the pole of the cabin.